1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercising device, and more particularly to a jump-rope apparatus that allows the rope to rotate faster than normal and aid in exercising other parts of the body in addition to the legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various types of jump-rope exercisers are presently being used, one being the typical jump rope that comprises an elongated section of rope having handles attached to each free end, so that the user can hold the rope and then rotate it about his body while jumping off the surface of the ground, allowing the turning rope to pass under the feet. The rope handles of this type of jump rope are generally actuated by the individual's wrist movement only, and does not provide the proper exercising of the arms and shoulders as does the present invention. As an example of other types of jumping devices, one may refer to U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,032 wherein a jumping hoop is formed from a pair of metal rods which are adjustable relative to each other, so as to accommodate children or persons of different sizes, one of the metal rods being selectively adjustable relative to the other; and each rod is formed as interconnected, "U"-shaped member wherein no flexible rope is used.
To the applicant's knowledge, no jumping device as herein disclosed provides a more complete exercising means--for young and old alike--which includes a dual-jump-rope end.